finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:R.l.thorton/A skip and three death idea's for final destination 6
This is part 3 of my idea Some of the survivors from the accident meet at Kenzie's, Kenzie is the one who had the vision, family farm to talk about the strange deaths that have already happened. Rob shows up with a friend, William Bludworth. Bludworth tells them that since the beginning of time people have gotten these wierd feelings that something bad is about to happen but most choose to ignore them and live with the consequences. this is the first time he has heard of anyone escaping death and now he believes death has come to collect the survivors. Aidan- during the talk he is working in the field moving hay bails when the machine breaks. the hay bail continues to rise higher and higher. he tries to escape but his seat belt is stuck, luckly Madison is there and is able to shut the machine off and rescue him Cam- he is the lazy one. During the Aidan insident he rushes to his car and drives away to the main road. meanwhile the hay bailer that almost crushed Aidan is activated is activated by madison leaning on the switch releasing a bail of hay, witch causes it to roll down the hill. in his haste to escape Cam fails to dodge a beer bottle he threw out the window on the way to the farm. this causes his tires to blow out and the car to come to a stop. then the rolling hay bail comes soaring out of the ditch crushing cam and the car Madison- she is the self absorbed one. As people race to there cars to see if Cam is ok she is behind the group. she notices that her ring has fallen off and is laying beside the tire of Kenzie's car. she bends down to pick it up just then a wind causes her scarf to get caught on the tire as the car speeds off killing her. Colin- the survivors have split up into groups now that they realize you can cheat death and Colin's group has stopped at a gas station. he has become addicted to drugs to cope with the loss of his family on the cruize. has everyone heads into the station he claims that he has to go to the bathroom but really heads back to the car to smoke weed. what he doesn't know is the trunk of the car has just been cleaned with some chemicals. he searches the car for a light but can't find one so he searches the trunk. there he finds the wind shield wiper fluid and sniffs it but he gets startled by some people leaving and spills it in the trunk. he closes the trunk and gets back inside the car. now he finds the lighter and taking a joint from his pocket tries to light it but it won't light. the car continues to fill with fumes from the spilt liquid. As Ryan and Lindsay appear from inside the gas station he finally gets his light whch causes the car to explode Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts